


Bad Aim, Sam

by delilah24



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bullets, Gore, Guns, Gunshot, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel angst, Violence, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: On the one hunt that Sam brings Gabriel on, things go horribly wrong when a bullet meant for a werewolf finds itself lodged in Gabriel's chest.





	Bad Aim, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Gabriel's return in Season 13 but like if the whole Asmodeous stuff didn't happen, and also before the Season 13 Finale, just so no one is confused about anything that might seem like a discrepancy!

Scarlet liquid. Crimson fluid. The substance of life. 

Blood.

The name’s rang in Gabriel’s head as he watched the metallic waterfall pour from his chest, the calloused rocks of his fingertips stained as the water flowed down them before filling the evergrowing lake on the ground, attached to a river that Gabriel only now registered he had created. That this body of water had a source, and that it was him. His father had created the most glorious streams, miles and miles upon water flowing down through the earth. Now, he himself was aiding in creating one. And he was the earth.

A gunshot. That’s what had allowed this great spring of blood to burst forth from within him. Sam and Dean, while Rowena was exploring other options, had gone on a hunt, and only brought him along because they didn’t trust him not to disappear if left on his own. Well, that’s why Dean brought him. Sam never said why but he could see it in his eyes. He didn’t mind Gabriel on this hunt. Not one bit.

They were werewolves. They had set up camp in a warehouse. Sam, with those hardened, colorful eyes, tried to shoot one. Gabriel could not wait to tease him about how shitty his aim was. Even if his arm had almost been clawed off.

In spite of his wound, Gabriel chuckled a little before collapsing to his knees, gasping for breath as he pressed his shaking hands against the hole in his chest. He waited white light to pulse from his palms, winding around his fingertips and weaving their way back into his being, but the strands of essence never appeared. Sam ran over, shouting his name and placing his hands on his shoulders. Gabriel looked up at him, their faces too close for comfort. Close enough for Gabriel to try and count Sam’s eyelashes and examine every color swirled in his frustratingly perfect irises as he grasped for something to keep him stable to reality.

“Dean, get the first-aid kit, now!” Sam shouted, for once taking charge. The loud volume shook his ears and Gabriel’s vision blurred, spinning. His chest fluttered with panic and he reached with one hand, grabbing Sam’s arm in a death grip, his blood mixing in with Sam’s open wounds, three huge claw marks on his forearm. Sam carefully moved to Gabriel’s side and used his hand that was currently not frozen in place by Gabriel to lay him on the ground, pressing it against Gabriel’s hand covering the gunshot wound.

“Shit, Gabe, I’m so, so sorry,” Sam shook his head, hot guilt washing over him.

Gabriel wanted to say something back, that it was okay, he would be okay, but a thick metallic substance washed over his tongue. He choked on his own blood, shaking. Would he be okay? He didn’t want to die, not for real this time. Though he thought it impossible, his grip on Sam’s arm got tighter.

Dean finally came back and knelt down as he threw the kit at Sam, helping by ripping Gabriel’s shirt open as Sam thumbled through the first-aid kit, his fingers shaking. Finding the tongs he was looking for, he carefully inserted them into Gabriel’s wound. The archangel winced as he felt it dig around inside him, blood splattering down the side of his face as he failed to hold back a cry of pain. Sam himself flinched backwards, apologizing over and over under his breath as he pulled out the bullet, unnecessarily flinging it across the abandoned warehouse. He dropped the tongs and grabbed a small bottle, flipping it open with his thumb easily before tipping it upside down and letting the contents pour into the hole in Gabriel’s flesh. It stung like hell. More blood splattered on the cement on the side of Gabriel’s face. The stitches weaving through his skin felt like nothing compared to all the other pain jolting through his quickly numbing body. As soon as Sam leaned back, indicating he was done, Gabriel rolled on his side and spat out the blood in his mouth, coughing and gasping. He felt so weak...his vision was still blurry.

“Gabriel? Gabe!” Sam shouted, crouching in front of Gabriel, “Stay with me Gabe, stay with me.”

“I…” Gabriel choked out, voice scratchy and quiet. Sam’s eyes were fading as his own closed.

 

Gabriel woke up in a cold sweat, smothered under the blankets piled on Sam’s bed, the Winchester himself sitting in a chair beside it.

Sam’s head whipped up and he let out the biggest sigh of relief Gabriel had ever heard. He said something, but Gabriel’s head was whirling as it still processed the change of scenery. And the throbbing pain in his chest. Fuck, is this what humans felt all the time when they got hurt? This fucking sucked. 

“Gabe?” Sam prodded gently. It sounded like he was waiting for a response.

Gabriel rolled his head to the side. “Huh?”

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

Gabriel ran his fingers gently over a bandage wrapped around his torso, which is when he realized he was shirtless. Aw man, that was one of his favorite shirts. Perspective, man, perspective, he scolded himself. “Uh...kind of shitty. So I guess how a human would feel, right?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.” He shook his head and buried it in his hands. “I’m so sorry Gabe, oh God I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel forced himself to sit up, though even the simple motion filled him with nausea. “Sam, hey, it’s okay. No hard feelings, I think it’s well-deserved karma after the whole Mystery Spot thing...In hindsight, that was a total dick move…” Gabriel shrugged with a bittersweet smirk, which disappeared as Sam lifted his head once again to reveal red eyes and tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“Gabe, that was worse than Mystery Spot ever was. I thought...I thought I really lost you this time…”  
Gabriel frowned. He patted an empty space on the edge of the bed and Sam sat there. Gabriel took his hand and rolled up the sleeve of Sam’s flannel, revealing the bandages covering up his werewolf wounds. He rubbed his thumb over them gently. 

“Ya know, for a guy who hunts for a living, you’re a shitty shot, you know that?” Gabe looked up at Sam. The Winchester looked taken aback for a moment before he noticed Gabriel’s grin and snorted, nodding in agreement.

“I guess I am,” Sam shrugged, “Or maybe you just have shitty reflexes.”

“Rude!” Gabriel practically unhinged his jaw in mock offense, “I have great reflexes!”

“Oh yeah?” Sam grinned as he jabbed his fingers into Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel cringed inwardly and laughed, then stopped with a sharp inhale as pain exploded through his chest. Sam’s smile slacked. “Crap, sorry Gabe, I -”

“You say sorry too much,” Gabriel interrupted, “Where did this sappy, grovelling Winchester come from? Be a real man and get me some candy to make me feel better.”

Sam nodded. “Don’t you move, I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Sam closed the door, Gabriel tested his body by moving his arms, but even that gave him unbearable pains. It was so...foreign. As an archangel, he never felt pain often or even for long, since he could just snap his fingers and he’d be all better, let alone the sore aftermath of an injury. In a morbid kind of way, it was interesting, even entertaining to see that this is how humans felt after they were hurt. Yet all the same it was scary - he almost died, and he still could in this state. It sent a shudder down his spine. He didn’t feel safe. Sam walked back in as he gritted his teeth from reaching upwards.

“Hey, don’t do that, you’ll open up the wound,” Sam warned, “Why are you doing that anyways?”

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he moved his arm just a little bit in the wrong way. “Just seeing how it...feels,” he murmured, “I’m not used to it. Did you get the candy?”

Sam smirked and held out a Twix bar, which Gabriel snatched the candy, scarfing it down, and finishing with a loud yawn at the end. He suddenly felt exhausted.

“Oh, I’ll let you get some rest,” Sam stood and went to leave. Panic made Gabriel’s heart leap.  
“Wait!” He called, “Could you um...Could you stay here?” The thought of being left alone in silence with nothing but pain filling his thoughts sounded like torture. Sam blushed at the suggestion. At a loss for words, he nodded, sitting back down and holding Gabriel’s hand.

“I’ll be right here. I promise.”

Gabriel smiled. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Gabriel was able to sink into a deep sleep with ease, as long as Sam was by his side.


End file.
